Alex's Revenge
by OCWD
Summary: Alex has been recruited by the Assassins. She has left all her friends behind to follow a creed. When Mrs. Fredrick's appears and offers her a once in a lifetime chance at getting pay back, she can not refuse and ends up working with a new and strange team. (Random characters from multiple TV shows enter into this story.)


Chapter 1

Alex is sitting on a bench in a small and dank jail cell, she zips up her black jacket and flips the dark hood over her head as Tamsin pushes through the holding areas bared doors escorted by a police officer, she walks up to Alex's cell and stands a foot in front eyeing the prisoner. Alex keeps her head down with a small smirk on her face. She doesn't have to say anything to this detective- she knows she won't be in jail long.

"You won't be here long…" Tamsin began in an almost aggressive tone. "You are being transferred to a more secure area. We have you on camera taking out thirteen security guards. I would be impressed, if I didn't know what you are." Still smirking Alex slowly looks up into the detectives eyes in reaction to her statement. What could she possibly know? Tamsin turns and gestures for the cop to leave before turning back only breaking eye contact for those few seconds.

The officer leaves the room locking the large doors behind him. Tamsin steps a little closer to the cell and pause for a moment practically daring Alex to try something. "Are you waiting for your friends to come free you?" she finally asked. Maybe she does know something- but there's nothing she can do. Alex's smirk faded into a look of boredom as she breaks her gaze looking down at the ground again.

The entrance doors where unlocked and swung open, the cop re-entered the room and walked up to the detective. Tamsin turned away from Alex cell to talk to him. "There is a lawyer here for our mystery assailant." the cop summered.

"Who the hell called a lawyer!?" snapped Tamsin before she stormed out of the holding area giving no chance for the officer to respond. Alex smiled again and looked up at the man.

"You seriously give me the creeps, kid." He followed after Tamsin back into the police station. About ten minutes later the cop opens the doors again holding them open allowing a woman to enter carrying a brief case. The outfit screamed lawyer but Alex new she wasn't. She couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight of her. The cop locked the two of them and the disguised friend walks up to cell and smiles slightly at Alex.

"You look like hell." She comments.

"And you look like a lawyer, Amanda Clarke. So what happened? Did my sensei call your sensei and arrange this little rescue?"

"This isn't the rescue."

"Good, because it would be a really bad one if it was." Alex smiled at Amanda and couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little reserved, more than she usually was. She didn't really care how Amanda knew she was in jail so she didn't read into it too much.

"Thankfully no one in Canada has recognized, Alexandria Udinov. We can do this discreetly."

"Be thankful no one in Canada keeps up with American socialites."

"Nikita is setting up nearby."

"Great, someone else low key."

In an abandoned building a few hundred meters from the police station on one of the top floors, Nikita is setting up a sniper rifle by an open window facing the station. She complies all the different parts together and loads three large brass bullets. Nikita looks through the scope focusing on the front of the police station. A taxi is parked out the front of the station, a few feet behind An armored prisoner transport vehicle pulls up to the building several cops exit the van and walk into the cop shop. Nikita follows them with the scope and waits for Alex to exit. "Time is up Amanda."

Amanda hears Nikita in her ear piece and knows to hurry. "We have a plane ready to go. Just be ready" She looked pre occupied like there was somewhere else she need to be. Alex just nodded and mentally prepared herself for whatever was about to come next. Tamsin pushed through the doors and walked up to Amanda.

"Your client is leaving now. You can talk to her again tomorrow… maybe… depends where they take her." Tamsin smirks as several police officers enter the holding room. Amanda glances once at Alex before leaving room. One of the officers unlock Alex's cell and toss her a pair off hand cuffs. Tamsin withdraws her hand gun from her side holster and holds it at ready by her side. "Put them on, then slowly step out of the cell."

Nikita is still watching patiently, Amanda exits the police station and gets into the waiting taxi. "Here we go." Nikita readies herself griping the rifle tighter. Amanda's taxi drives away and a few moments later Alex exits the police station escorted by three police guards. A sleek, black, 67 Chevy Impala pulls up in front of the armored truck. Nikita follows Alex closely keeping the scope on her the whole time. Alex sees the car and stops in her tracks about halfway between the police station and the car.

The police escort stops as Alex's does. "Move it!" one of them snaps. Alex lifts her hands above her head holding her hands apart as much as the cuffs would allow. "Sorry about this." The cops look at each other and a sharp crisp sound of a rifle gunshot sounds through the area. The chain holding Alex's cuffs together are broken clean in the middle and before any of the cops could react, Alex turns and punches the closest officer in the throat. He stumbles forward holing his neck trying to gasp for air. The other two officers charge at Alex but one after the other fall to the ground as two more gunshots blow through the air.

Alex waves at the direction the shots came from. "Thank you!" she laughs to herself and walks up to the Impala. She looks back at the police station as she sits into the back seat of the car and smiles as the whole station scramble to reach scene but before any of them get close the getaway vehicle drives of speeding down the street and out of sight.

Alex stares for a moment at the two men in front of her. One focus on speeding away fast as possible and the other clinging the outer side other the roof as if holding on for dear life. After a while the driver slows down a bit after he is sure they weren't being followed. "Dean, Sam, how have you boys been?" Alex finally broke the silence. "We were a bit busy but you're all over the news." Dean sighed.

"Really? What channel?"

"Canadian news."

"Oh. Where are we going?" neither of the men answered. Sam turns partially to face Alex in the back seat.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." Alex's defensives went up. People ask too many questions.

"So do you really think it's safe out on your own?" Sam looked Alex straight in the eyes as he asked this question. Alex was use to going rouge but this time it was more than one singular mission. It was a way of life, a creed she had to uphold.

"I didn't NEED your help. I could have escape all on my own. So don't think you have proven some sort of point here." The three off them pulled up to a plane in a small outer city airport.

"See ya." Dean said as the car came to a skidding stop.

"Thanks." Alex practically jumps out of the car to get away slamming the door shut behind her.

"You could have been a little nice." Sam started.

"I just don't like having my puppet strings pulled so tight." Dean started the car and drove them both out of the airport.

Alex walked towards the airplane steadily she could feel that something was off. "Good morning, Miss Udinov. Alex spun around to see a woman standing confidently behind her.

"Where the hell did you come from? Who are you?" Alex snapped.

"Relax Alexandria, I am Mrs. Fredericks. I am here to offer you a rare opportunity." The woman spoke calmly with sincerity.

"What's that?" Alex was of course skeptical.

"Julian Vaughn." The name like a knife cut in Alex's defensives, she flinched a little at the sound of his name. She could never forget. During her time being held as a slave girl, before she escaped, before she meets Nikita, before she joined the Assassins, Julian was a practically cruel man who favored Alexandria. If she could get near him then she would make sure he suffered.

"What do you want?" She asks a little friendlier. Suddenly however Mrs. Fredrick's was distracted by a crow that had landed nearby. "Hello!?" Alex snapped grabbing her attention.

"Forgive me… In Mr. Vaughn's possession is an ancient artifact. We need a way to get to him, that's where you come in. We get the artifact and you get Mr. Vaughn." She said it as if it was going to be that easy.

"Where is he?" Alex asked with a reigniting anger deep inside.

"Does this mean we have a deal?" Mrs. Fredrick smirks because she already knows the answer.

The plane is pretty posh on the inside. Two women are sitting opposite each other on the right side of the airplane. They look up as Alex enters the plane and sits down one seat distance from the two. "Hello. I'm Myka and this is Helena." Spoke the woman to her right gesturing to her friend. Alex faked smile at the two women before getting comfortable in her chair.

Myka looked at Helena and rolled her eyes. "Ancient Germanic tribes are a dark passion of mine. I can't wait to get my hands on whatever this artifact turns out to be." Helena had a thick upper English accent and the way she spoke sounded almost Victorian. "What makes you guys think it has something to do with ancient German-whatever?" Alex asked plainly sitting up.

"The victims of this particular artifact have runic symbols engraved into their bodies." Helena explained.

"Great…" Alex fell back into her seat. Myka reached under her chair and pulls out a sort of shoe box and passes it to Alex.

"I believe these are yours." she remarked smiling. Alex slowly took the box from Myka's hands and placed it on her lap she opens it. A grin stretches across Alex's face "My Hidden Blades… Where did you find these?"

"We got them from the evidence locker at the police station before… your escape." Myka responded trying to sound as friendly as possible. Outside the crow was still perched in the parking lot, it watches as then plane took off. It let out a distorted screech and flew into the air.

...

Alex jolts forward from her airplane seat startling the two women to her right "…bad dream?" Myka asks concerned. Alex is more confused than any of them she shakes her head trying to comprehend what she had just seen… dreamed? "I don't remember falling asleep…" Alex mumbles to herself.

"Well you were out for about forty minutes." Helena revealed. Myka was still concerned, people have bad dream but they don't react like that. "What was it about?" she enquired again. Alex looked at Myka then focused her energy on remembering.

"I dreamt about that… Detective who was questioning me…" Helena raised her eyebrow and shot Myka a devilish grin.

"Oh?"

"Not like that, Downtown Abby. There was like... a battle field... Roman soldiers fighting these people… then she appeared." Alex pause for a moment and Helena and Myka shared a look.

"The Detective?" Helena asked and Alex continued.

"Yeah… she said something to a dying… guy…" She stopped trying to remember what she heard. Helena was intrigued and gestured for her to continue. "You are worthy." Alex finally said.

Myka looked at Helena "What does that mean?" Helena realized both of them were now staring at her for answers, she cleared her throat and started to speak.

"I believe the Detective you spoke with… is a Valkyrie." The plane went silent for what seemed like ages before Alex blinked and spoke

"What?"


End file.
